Bring a jacket
by fuhwost
Summary: fic for a friend . . Kurama and Minamisawa have a little fight... VMM K for teens everywhere
i wrote this for momo hope u like it and any one else who reads it READ LIKE SUBSCRIBE REVIEW FABOURITE ALL THe rest of it, may or may not have been proofread properly a...

contains kyouten mention, taiyou yukimura mention, OBVIOSULYT contains minakura, mild swearing, and hamano **shuu** mention and facebook mention

DISCLAIMER: I dont own inazuma and stuff yeahh dont sue me

'Yeah?! Okay, go then!', Minamisawa screamed as Kurama left and angrily slammed the door on his boyfriends words. He didn't look back, he was fed up with Minamisawa treating him like trash recently and who could blame him? Kurama was hurt and angry, he loved Minamisawa but recently it's almost as if his loving, coy and snide boyfriend was replaced by a fouler mouth than usual, good for nothing dead beat.

Kurama despite his tears, glanced back in hopes he would see the door unlock and a feverishly apologetic boyfriend would come dashing out, but none such thing occured. Biting his lip, he flipped out his phone and texted Hamano to pick him up. Hamano always was there for him when troubles went high, and although he always imagined he spent his future with Minamisawa, maybe this would be the breaking point for the teal haired forward.

'Yeah.. It's me.. Yep.. Ahuh.. Yes.. okay, bye.', he sighed, walking away from the house. He wanted to get as far away as possible for the time being. This was something he really didn't need, on top of school work and his job and his parents treating him like shit, a fight with his boyfriend was the least of his troubles. His boyfriend! The man who is supposed to be always by his side or at least fight his issues with him, this was the least of times for a skirmish between them to happen. And yet it did and while usually there always was a good reason for their fights, be it insecurity and jealously or maybe a stressful day, Kurama wasn't having it this time. What possible reason could Minamisawa have for his atrocious behaviour to him over the week? He always said he would be there for him and look where he is now.

Poor Kurama couldn't help but cry. At least nobody was around to see him. Oh who was he kidding, what's the point acting tough, ever since Tsurugi came to Raimon and stole his seat of a striker effortlessly, everyone had been treating him soft. Well, not that he complainined, but it was nice being the tough guy on the team.

His daydream was broken by a honk of a car horn. Hamano gave Kurama a friendly thumbs up, as did his father. Kurama smiled sadly and got into the car. Hamano's parents were very nice and Hamano's boyfriend, Shuu, (yes that shuu) was an incredible sweetie, if a bit on the odd side.

'Heard that.', Shuu mumbled plainly, reading a book about breathing exercises.

'Ah! Sorry I didn't see you there..', Kurama apologised awkwardly. Okay, Shuu was pretty scary but at least he was nice.

'It's okay I only just got here, I'm sensing a lot of stress coming from you Kurama, is everything okay?', he asked pleasantly.

Kurama gritted his teeth. Oh yeah. That. 'Not really.. I-',

Poor him, he could barely squeak out an explanation. The fight was affecting him more than he realised, luckily Hamano being his bestie, picked up on it right away.

'I think it's best if he discuss this with a nice beverage don't you think..?', he whispered to Shuu.

Shuu nodded apologetically. He wasn't one to pick up on social ques.

'Here you go, love.'

'Thank you very much..'

Kurama sipped his tea gratefully. _I'm an idiot.._ he thought, he forgot to bring something warm and forgot that the temperature was dropping down. That's what happens when you get into fights with your boyfriend, he supposed.

Hamano sat next to him and pulled up a bean bag. 'These are way better.' He took off his goggles and sank comfortably into the makeshift chair.

'I see you too are fine without my help, I will be in the backyard.', said Shuu.

'Okay, bring something warm it's getting cold!', Hamano called. These words made Kurama flinch, as he remembered why he didn't bring something warm in the first place.

'I will.', Shuu called back.

Hamano turned to Kurama. 'So. Business.'

With a sigh, Kurama turned to Hamano. 'Indeed..', he said and began to explain.

Minamisawa flicked angrily through the tv channels, not really paying attention but needing a distraction. 'Who the fuck does he think he is.. I do everything around here I pay the rent, the bills.. the rent.. the .. bills.'

He sighed. Maybe he was too harsh on Kurama. They were kinda new to this relationship thing, well, they both were 'experienced' but dealing with blossoming love was something new to both of them. Tenma and Tsurugi made it look so easy.. falling in love after being best friends first.

He groaned. He couldn't believe he was thinking those two. They really did make it look effortless.. They never seemed to fight or have trouble, what was missing? Minamisawa was sure he in love with Kurama.. did he make a mistake? No way.. He's made many mistakes but he was sure about this. He flicked open his iPhone 6s tm.

No new texts.

Well that isn't a surprise, Kurama was known for the cold shoulder.

How could he explain that he was feeling insecure about being a boyfriend? It wasn't just Tsurugi that made him on edge .. it was, well everyone else! Even that sleasy Taiyou showering Yukimura with mushy posts on Facebook made him jealous. That guy was smooth as silk, and slimy as a silkworm too, but _he_ seemed like a good boyfriend.

 _Maybe I'm not the right guy for him.._ he thought solemnly.

He got up and looked outside. _Look's like it's gonna rain soon.. hope he brought a jacket or something.._ he thought plainly as he poured a cup of cocoa.

Kurama sighed. 'That's basicly it..'

Nodding intelligently but not really, Hamano came to a conclusion. 'I think you should just, text him your feelings.'

'You say that everytime we've had a fight, how do you even know it works, Shuu doesn't know how to spell the word phone, much less use one.. Argh! Sorry I'm bitter this sucks.' He sipped his tea roughly and scalded his tongue. 'Fuck me on a stick and call me Victor! What a terrible day..'

Hamano patted his back. 'There there.. I'm just confident because it's worked the last two times is all!' He felt bad that he couldn't help anymore, but in situations like these, it's up to the couple to sort problems out. Admitabbly he did not have much problems with Shuu, the strange boy didn't really talk to much people aside from occasionally Tenma and his team, but it was wonderful having someone to yourself, he had to say. That said, communication is an important thing in relationships, Hamano knew this fact very well.

'Yeah.. you're right.. I'll go home and talk to him, thanks man.', Kurama said, hugging him tight.

'Oof! You too, take care okay! Do you need a jacket? It's going to rain.', Hamano asked.

Kurama confidently shook his head. 'I'll be okay, I'll be home soon anyway. See ya!', he said leaving.

'This was a terrible idea.', he growled to himself, fighting through a torrent of rain and hail, shivering to bits.

Okay, he knew it would rain, so what. But not like this! It's as if he was shrunk down to garden gnome and put in a washing machine. To top it off, he was soaked.

He tried to see but it was raining too hard. He couldn't see the houses ahead of him.

'Ugh, I mean I'm not going to die or anything, but this is just ridiculous! It's just a little - ah!'

In his haste, he stumbled on a tree and landed face first into someone.

Well, that makes sense, he can barely see, so it's natural he wouldn't have seen this person coming.

'Clumsy as usual.', chided a familier voice. A voice that sent a warm surge in Kurama's body despite the bitter cold.

Kurama couldn't help but smile. 'No freaking way..'

'Yes freaking way, now put this on you dumb idiot.', Minimisawa said with a hint of worry, wrapping Kurama in a big coat. Well, it was big to Kurama, to Minsamisawa it was just a regular coat.

Kurama sneezed as they walked home, coincidentally, the rain beginning to calm down, as if it was a terrible fanfiction. 'I thought you hated my guts..', he mumbled, looking down.

'I do and I always have, that's why I couldn't let you walk home and maybe theres a chance you get a slight cold. I'm not spoon feeding you chicken soup you know if you did.', Minamisawa said laughing, trying to sound mad, but he couldn't help himself. He was ecstatic Kurama was with him.

Kurama laughed quietly too. He was tired. Tired of fighting mainly but also physically exhausted. 'Will you sleep with me when we get home..?'

'Again with your stupid questions, of course I will you moron, there's only one bed in the house. That I paid for.', he said hugging him close.

With a smile, he pressed himself into Minamisawa. What was it about boyfriends that made them so damn warm and comfortable.. He could fall asleep right now.

'Ahem I.. sorry I havn't been a good boyfriend or whatever I-'

'Shut up. If I wanted to have a boyfriend that talks too much I would have dated Taiyou or something..', he mumbled, kissing his arm.

'You got me there.', Minamisawa said meekly, kissing his forehead, picking him up. 'This will speed things up.'

Kurama grinned. They were at home already, he just obviously wanted an excuse to hold him.

Not that he complained.

the end


End file.
